


Pink like your cheeks

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just full PWP enjoy, Light BDSM, M/M, Toys, eating chass, pink fluffy cuffs, the collar is his fave i think, they bicker a lot...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: ~Kinkyoon and Sadistjin~Hope you enjoyed this I don't know what it is either.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Pink like your cheeks

“Come here.”

Nothing good ever happened when Changyoon said that, especially if they were alone in the dorms.

“What do you have planned…?”

Hyojin and Changyoon had been dating for a little over half a year now. While they had been together for a long time as bandmates already, this half a year they learned a lot about each other and themselves. 

Mainly, Changyoon was kinky and Hyojin loved that. 

After their first time they started to explore each other's boundaries. They established a safe word early on as Hyojin had wrapped his hands around the other's throat. Changyoon asked for more every time he was opened up; wanting to be choked, hit, bit or pinned down, and Hyojin was happy to deliver.

“Hold up, what is in there?” Hyojin asked, noticing the bag the other was holding.

Changyoon put on a cheeky smile. “come with me and I’ll show you,” he beckoned Hyojin to their room.

The redhead closed the door behind them. “Alright I followed you, now show me what you got.”

Changyoon turned the bag around on their bed. Hyojin's eyes widened as a colourful array of purple, black and pink boxes fell out.

He walked over. “How much did you spend!?” 

“You’re paying half.”

“I never agreed to that.”

Changyoon crossed his arms. “Oh, I know you enjoy this just as much as I do.”

Hyojin couldn’t argue with that as he inspected the packages. An egg shaped vibrator, a more than impressive dildo, fluffy pink cuffs…

Hyojin picked up a box and turned towards Changyoon. “Do you want to try these now?”

The other grabbed him by the shirt and aggressively placed a kiss on his mouth. “Bitch please, I’ve been hard since grabbing these; thinking what you’re going to do to me.”

Hyojin smiled and grabbed the back of Changyoon's neck, “Alright then," he said before reconnecting their lips. He threw the box back on the bed and placed his hands on the other's bulge, curious if his statement was true. Changyoon was fully erect and moaned as Hyojin rubbed against him.

He moved away and turned around. “So, what to start with?” 

He picked out a simple black box with the picture of a pretty black leather collar accompanied by a chain on it. He tried to pry it open while Changyoon impatiently threw the other boxes off of the bed to make some space.

Hyojin's small hands were struggling. “Oh my god, who packaged this shit? It's impossible to open.” 

“Give that here.” Changyoon ripped the box from his hands and gave it a go.

“... HOW are you supposed to open these?!” He complained after also failing.

“I told you it's impossible.”

“You’re impossible,” he mumbled, “go get some scissors.”

Hyojin rolled his eyes and went out. “Take some small batteries with you too!” Changyoon yelled after him.

He came back and found that Changyoon had started unpacking the other things too, probably to avoid this later on. 

“Here,” Hyojin said as he handed over the scissors to the hunched over, violently cursing shark sitting on the bed. “You sure are sexy sitting there struggling with cardboard, reaaaaally turning me on,” Hyojin played.

Changyoon looked up and put up a fake smile. “Oh well, I’m sorry babe. I’ll stab you with these scissors if you say that again.” 

Finally he got the box open and Hyojin quickly swiped it out of his hands; taking out the contents. He ran his fingers over the leather. It was very pretty, and luckily, felt sturdy enough.

“Want to wear it yourself or something?” Changyoon quipped as he unpacked the other things and placed the batteries in the controller attached to the egg.

Hyojin stepped forward, pushed the other on his back and sat in between his legs.

“You’re just trying to rile me up aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Take your clothes off,” Hyojin ordered.

Changyoon did as he was told, but not without a rebuttal. “lazy.”

Hyojin threw off his own shirt before grabbing the other's wrists and pinning them above his head. 

“Oh shut it. You did as you were told anyway,” he complained, licking the other's jawline and biting down on his neck. He grinded his teeth over Changyoon's soft skin pulling on it hard before letting go. Getting moaned loudly as a reward, while Changyoon pushed his hips against Hyojin's.

Smiling at other's eager movements; Hyojin licked the shell of Changyoon's ear, “You really are enthusiastic today,” he whispered. 

“And you are annoying," Changyoon bit back.

Hyojin ignored that comment and pulled on the other's arms to sit him up. He took the collar he was holding and fitted it around Changyoon's neck. Hyojin grabbed the chain attached to it and wrapped it around his hand. He looked into Changyoon eyes and placed a hand on his cheek, 

“You remember the safe word, sweetheart?”

“You ask this every time, yes I do.”

Hyojin smiled, slapped the other's cheek and pushed him back on the bed, making the other let out a soft whine. It always felt so nice doing this. Putting on a play. The red head stayed back looking at the figure beneath him, he tugged harshly on the chain; loving how it made Changyoon groan and arch his back at the aggression he felt. 

Hyojin loved this power, he couldn’t wait to see what other toys would make his boyfriend squirm. He bent over and pulled the chain up as he kissed Changyoon deeply, pushing him down. Another loud moan left his lips. 

Hyojin moved to the left to pick out another package, luckily they were all opened already. The vibrator seemed like a good idea, he reached for the nightstand and grabbed the lube from one of the drawers.

“Turn around.”

“Excuse me?”

Hyojin put on a cheeky smile. “You heard me. Face down, ass up”

Changyoon wanted to go against it but was also curious what this position was going to entail, so he got on all fours. The red head moved the chain underneath Changyoon, in between his legs, grabbed the lube and settled himself behind. 

"I said face down."

He tugged hard on the collar making the other fall on his chest as he groaned.

Hyojin squeezed some lube out directly on the others, now exposed, hole, making him yelp and jump forward at the temperature change. 

“Stay still,” Hyojin said pulling the other back by pulling the collar. 

Changyoon looked so cute. He was talking back confidently only minutes ago, now he was face down on the bed looking at Hyojin with hazy eyes and a pretty red colour on his face, inviting him. Hyojin took that invitation and spread the cheek in front of him, nestling his face between them, swirling the cherry tasting lube around with his tongue. 

“Wait, that’s… don’t....” Changyoon couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt a tongue being pushed inside of him, the pleasure took over and all he could get out were moans.

Hyojin had never eaten Changyoon out before, and with the reactions he was given; he regretted not doing this sooner. 

He moved his hand closer and Changyoon's breath stuttered as Hyojin inserted two fingers at once, knowing how much the other liked being stretched.

He dug into the shaking figure and spread his fingers. Changyoon bit the sheets in an attempt to muffle his sounds, letting out a disappointed and begging whine as Hyojin pulled out. 

"You sure are needy," Hyojin joked as he licked inside Changyoon again, going in deeper now that the other's muscles were relaxed. Changyoon jerked around, letting out moans, accompanied by sounds that were close to saying 'hyojin'

Changyoon reached down to touch himself, desperate to come. The redhead noticed and pulled back.

"That's not allowed," he said, giving a tap on the other's buttcheek.

"Oh please." Changyoon tried to look confident, rolling his eyes, but it came out more like a beg than a rebuttal.

Hyojin quickly flipped his boyfriend on his back and leaned alongside him, off the bed, to grab the vibrator, and the handcuffs while he was at it.

"You couldn't help picking out the pink cuffs could you?" ge joked.

"It was all they had."

"They stock red ones." 

Changyoon's eyes turned playful and he sat up. "How do you know?" 

"Common knowledge?"

"Ohno no no, you said 'they stock', you know the store?"

"Shut up."

"Nope, have you been there before then?" the other put on his ‘annoying smile’, as Hyojin had dubbed it. "You have tried to shop there too?" Changyoon added and poked Hyojin's side.

The redhead sighed "I've never been inside." 

"Oh you just memorized the products in the window. You're just as kinky."

Hyojin pushed Changyoon back and pinned him down by his shoulders. "At least I was never perverted enough to bring them home."

"You are just too socially awkward," Changyoon quipped tapping the other's nose with his finger.

Hyojin sighed. "Alright time to get rid of those annoying hands."

The upper ends of their bed frames were decorated with wooden bars and a plank resting on top. Perfect to chain a shark to. Hyojin quickly placed Changyoon's hands near the top of the bed, he struggled a bit trying to get them on well. Luckily Changyoon just cooperated while he kept poking fun at his boyfriend for also being 'perverted'. 

When Changyoon was finally restricted properly, Hyojin went down and kissed him to make him shut up. 

Ever so slowly, Hyojin trailed his hands down; tracing the lines of the other's body, making him twitch. Changyoon jerked his head away from the other's lips. “Stop that I’m ticklish.” 

“So?” Hyojin smiled, “what are you gonna do about it?”

As a response Changyoon lifted his leg in an attempt to kick the other away. With his quick reflexes, Hyojin moved back and caught the leg, pushing it down towards Changyoon shoulder; lifting his hips.

“Nice try,” he stated, lifting the other leg as well. “Keep them there," he said, tickling the bottom of his boyfriend's thigh, "like you’re used to.”

Changyoon's face flushed red as he couldn’t think of a comeback and he did as he was told.

The redhead smiled at his small victory and grabbed the egg. He turned it up halfway to test it and it vibrated heavily in his hand, making his smile grow wider.

“See you're a pervert.” 

He looked back, seeing Changyoon spread out on the bed, hands tied down and his legs opened up for the older, Hyojin got incredibly turned on but he didn’t want to let the other notice he was losing his cool. 

“Bold for someone in your position,” Hyojin bit.

He grabbed the egg and covered it in lube before placing it against the other’s hole. He teased the entrance, making Changyoon squirm. 

“It’s cute to see you so excited.”

Hyojin didn’t let the other answer and pushed it in before turning it to the first level. Changyoon instantly jerked up and tugged on the cuffs as he tried to put his hands down in a reflex. The deer found the reaction fun and skipped a few levels putting it up halfway making Changyoon buck his hip. He moved around, being unable to use his hands to relieve himself, his eyes watered up in frustration.

“-jin... touch me...please” he moaned; his stomach covered in precum.

“Oh, only ‘cuz you asked so nicely.” Hyojin placed his hand on the other's ass and inserted his fingers, finding the vibrating egg.

“That’s not what I mea-” Changyoon got cut off by the older pushing the egg up against his prostate, massaging it slowly. The other's eyes rolled back, his breath skipped as he moaned loudly.

Hyojin loved this sight. “Wonder how you would look if I left you like this for a few hours.”

“I’ll... kill you," Changyoon managed to say in between high breaths.

Hyojin bent down and licked the length of Changyoon's cock, only once, just to tease him, to make him groan: “God, I hate you.”

He took out his fingers and turned the vibrator a few levels higher. Changyoon jerked his head back and breathed heavily. His dick was twitching, his body movements were sporadic, not knowing what to do with the intense feeling. 

“You look cute,” Hyojin complimented as he moved up to kiss the other deeply. Changyoon bit the other’s lip, getting his revenge by making Hyojin groan softly.

“Please…” Changyoon begged.

Hyojin grabbed the collar directly, lifting the other's head.

“How about you ask me properly what you want?”

Changyoon's eyes looked hazy and his chest expanded under the deep breaths, it seemed like he had given up trying to talk back. 

“I… I want you to fuck me… I want to come.” 

Hyojin smiled sadistically at having gotten his boyfriend in this state.

“What’s the magic word?” 

“...Please.” 

“Good boy.” Hyojin let go of the collar; letting the other fall back on the bed. 

With his boyfriend all cute and complying, Hyojin decided to let him go, releasing him from the fluffy cuffs that kept him in place. 

Changyoon didn't get much of a break as Hyojin got out of the rest of his clothes, sat back and pulled the collar getting the other to sit up. He squirmed at having to take this position with a vibrator inside him. "Take it out."

"Nope." 

He pulled Changyoon further so he had to move around and sit on his knees. With a harsh tug the redhead forced his boyfriends face towards his crotch.

Hyojin put on a harsh tone. "Suck it."

Changyoon looked drowsy as he grabbed the other's cock and took it into his mouth. Hyojin moaned when the shark skillfully twirled his tongue around the head before letting it hit the back of his throat. His movements got faster as he got more hungry. Hyojin rested his hand on the others head letting out small moans. 

"Enough," Hyojin stated through heavy breaths, his eyes turning sharp, "get back on your knees." 

The redhead grabbed a condom and put it on while Changyoon turned around to get back on all fours. 

The display made Hyojin smile. “You're suddenly so quiet, listening so well.” Helet the collar chain rest on the others back and turned off the egg before taking it out.

Changyoon's breath slowle got back to normal. “Would you rather I punch you then?"

“I’d like to see you try,'' Hyojin said, pushing his fingers back inside. The need and vibrator already got the other's rim quite stretched; Hyojin easily inserted a third finger. The other's quips left, only replaced by groans. After making sure the other was relaxed enough did Hyojin push his cock in. Changyoon moaned loudly as his arms gave out. Hyojin fucked him hard and pulled back on the chain, the other got tighter as he tensed his muscles to arch his back. 

"..f..uck" Changyoon moaned while struggling to breathe. Hyojin grabbed a fist full of his short black hair with his other hand. 

Changyoon placed his left hand on the wooden bedframe to get more leverage; trying to relieve some of the pressure on his throat. That only made Hyojin pull him back harder as he pushed into him deeper.

Changyoon put his other hand on his cock, jerking himself off as Hyojin tugged on his scalp. 

The redhead grinned noticing the other getting close, "Go on, come for me." 

Changyoon's moans got shorter and higher pitched, he shuddered when he finally came, his eyes rolling back with an open mouth. 

"Good boy." Hyojin let go of his grip and Changyoon fell back on the bed, finally breathing in properly while the other continued to move. "Please... I can't take any more."

Hyojin ignored him and moved faster grabbing the other's hips, chasing his own orgasm. Changyoon's sounds became weak and whiny as he ran out of stamina. Hyojin groaned loudly as he came inside the other, placing a hand on the other's back, steadying himself while riding out the orgasm. 

Changyoon looked like a beautiful mess, Hyojin was a bit proud at the sight. He slipped out and Changyoon fell down on his side, letting his breath, and mind, catch up.

Hyojin threw the condom away and laid down on the bed, he ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"Are you alright?" 

Changyoon nodded, still in a daze, he closed his eyes.

Hyojin shook him. "Hey, let's shower before you fall asleep, silly."

Changyoon got up. "Fuck, my shoulders hurt."

"Why?"

"Take a guess, maybe because  _ someone  _ forced me to lay with my hands above my head for half an hour."

Hyojin took the other's hand to help him stand up. "No complaining, you loved it, just admit it."

"You loved it too, sadist."

"Alright alright, I'll give you a massage later," he singsonged as they walked to the shower.

"And you didn't even use everything we bought."

"It's not fun to do everything in one go, wait 'till next time, love," Hyojin teased. “Also, ‘ _ we _ bought’?”

“Like I said. You’re paying half.”

“And I said I didn’t agree to that.”

Changyoon rolled his eyes. “Fine take me to dinner tomorrow then, your treat.”

“Deal," Hyojin said, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead before turning on the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Kinkyoon and Sadistjin~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this I don't know what it is either.


End file.
